This application is related to collapsible arm and/or head rests for seats, such as airplane seats.
Sitting in seats for extended periods of time can be unpleasant for many people. One commonly uncomfortable situation is being in an airplane seat for an extended period of time. People in such situations often want to simply put their head down and rest, but there is not a convenient and comfortable way to do so. For example, a person may deploy a tray (or “tray table”) built into either the seat itself or more typically the seat in front, and bend over to put their arms on the tray, and their head on their crossed arms. However, the trays are typically positioned so that doing so requires bending to an uncomfortable extent. Similar situations may arise in other settings.
As such, there remains a need for devices that provide more convenient and comfortable support for resting arms and/or heads when sitting in a seat. Such devices would advantageously be collapsible and portable, so as to be able to be easily carried from one seat to another, such as for seats on different airplanes.